


Dicotomía

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff and Humor, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Damian Robin, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Magic, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Dicotomía.- nombre femeninoDivisión de un concepto o una materia teórica en dos aspectos, especialmente cuando son opuestos o están muy diferenciados entre sí.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Clark Kent & Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dicotomía

Hacia un frío paralizante en Gotham esa noche. Era normal para los estándares climáticos de los últimos años, pero al interior de su máscara el aire se sentía pesado y espeso. Su cabello estaba erizado, revuelto y había demasiadas reacciones físicas en su cuerpo alrededor de esa escena para que se tratase de un crimen normal.  
  
Hubo un relámpago, un rugido y el crujir crepitante de la magia antes de que el «pop» habitual después del cierre explosivo de un portal, inundara sus oídos.  
  
El grupo de distribuidores de autopartes robadas fue mucho menos silencioso al hacer notar la extrañeza del asunto.  
  
—¡Mierda!  
  
—¿Qué es eso?  
  
—Joder es un... ¡Un…!  
  
—¡Argh!  
  
Sus pasos lo llevaron deslizándose por una cornisa encima del callejón y la confusión se apodero de él, aunque de modo menos histérico que el de los maleantes.  
  
—¡¡Es Robin!! ¡¡Es un Robin!!  
  
La risa escandalosa del petirrojo le provoco un escalofrió y parpadeo observando detenidamente el cuerpo ágil y pequeño saltar en medio del callejón con ¡Dios! ¡Las bragas verdes!  
  
En efecto, lo era, era un Robin. Pero hacia casi 10 años que el mismo había dejado de ser un Robin, después había sido Corvus y finalmente asumió el manto del padre: Era Batman, ahora.  
  
Por un momento pensó que estaba viendo a Grayson, pero sus movimientos eran raros, más enérgicos y definitivamente estaban más llenos de violencia detrás.  
  
El chico voló, salto y nunca fallo. Golpeo con todo lo que tenia y no era particularmente sensible hacia donde es que estaban cayendo sus golpes.  
  
En realidad parecía estarse divirtiendo con el sonido abrumador de los maleantes quejándose.  
  
El último de los hombres cayó y el robin aterrizó en una pila de cajas con viejas partes de autómatas.  
  
La capa amarilla ondeo de forma graciosa y entonces salto en medio del callejón.  
  
El chico sonrió y volteo a verlo radiante.  
  
—¡Los tengo B! ¡Te dije que los tenía!

El tono, la risa, la felicidad lo dejó paralizado a medio paso del muchacho. Quien rápidamente se levanto y miro extraviado en su dirección.  
  
—¿B?  
  
Salió de las sombras y el chico retrocedió, sus instintos eran increíbles, un batarang fue arrojado en su contra con precisión y el dolor fue lo suficientemente real para que descartara las alucinaciones.  
  
—¿¡Quien eres tú!? ¿¡Donde esta Batman!? ¡Batman! ¡Batman!  
  
Cristo. Ese era Jason.  
  
Mierda.  
  
—¡¡BATMAN!!  
  
—Cierra la boca, yo soy Batman.  
  
El robin. Jason maldijo, lo miro sin parpadear un minuto completo antes de arrojarle todas sus bombas de humo y salir corriendo gritando como un demente.  
  
El shock inicial lo aturdió lo suficiente para que tardara en reaccionar sobre a quién es que le gritaba ahora.  
  
—¡¡SUPERMAN!! ¡¡SUPERMAN!! ¡¡SUUUPERMANNNNN!! ¡¡SECUESTRARON A BATMAN!!  
  
Hubo una ventisca familiar y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.  
  
Puto Jason Todd.  
  
Jodida mierda.  
  
Superman descendió justo al final del callejón para mirarlo confundido a él y al pequeño gritón que ahora estaba viéndolo como si fuera un fantasma.  
  
—¿¡Que puta mierda está mal!?  
  
No lo admitiría nunca pero Jason acaba de verbalizar sus sentimientos actuales.  
  
—Jason cuida tu lenguaje.  
  
La respuesta fue automática, normal y dulce de ese modo Superman que le ponía los dientes en el borde.  
  
Jason se congelo, aunque nadie más hizo un movimiento brusco en el callejón.  
  
—¿Superman? —pregunto acercándosele tentativamente mientras intentaba mantener el terror y la confusión bajo control.  
  
Kal-El parpadeo y reajusto su expresión en una cosa más afable y dulce y no el horror sorprendido que había llevado segundos antes.  
  
—Hola Jay, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?  
  
Termino de descender y luego se acuclillo a su altura sonriente e inofensivo, mientras Jason daba dos pasos hacia él para inspeccionarlo a detalle.  
  
—Estaba patrullando con Bruce cuando estos tipos que acababan de robar el museo intentaron perderse en un callejón. Bruce no conoce todos los atajos porque esta gordo y no cabe por las rendijas, así que me adelante y cuando salte sobre ellos todo se puso brillante un momento y luego les di una paliza —susurro señalando a los tipos a sus espaldas inconscientes.  
  
—Pero... algo no está bien porque luego ese salto de la azotea... —murmuro señalando en su dirección mientras se encogía un poco, mordiendo su labio y sosteniendo sus manos como si apenas estuviera notando el frío que hacía a su alrededor.  
  
Clark pareció notarlo y se deshizo de la capa envolviéndolo suavemente con ella.  
  
—Entonces tenía que poner en marcha el plan infalible número uno que Batman me enseño. ¡Cuando todo se vaya a la mierda grita por Superman!  
  
No lo pudo evitar resoplo ruidosamente. El padre jamás aceptaría una cosa tan absurda de hacer.  
  
—Pero Superman viniste, aunque estas viejo ahora… —dijo haciendo una mueca confusa mientras terminaba de acercarse y frotaba su cabello cano y las líneas de expresión en su rostro. Aun se veía muy en forma pero si alguien le preguntaba el anciano debía retirarse ya.  
  
—Es una historia larga Jay...  
  
—¿Bruce... él...?  
  
Algo incomodo se removió en su pecho, Jason había sonado pequeño, confuso y aterrorizado casi al borde de las lagrimas, así que tuvo que intervenir por impulso y por salud mental.  
  
—El padre está en casa, probablemente monitoreando toda la escena.  
  
Jason salto y Superman lo abrazo levantándose con él en brazos de un modo que parecía cómodo e incluso habitual.  
  
Incluso había sonreído con más confianza ahora.  
  
—Así es Bruce está en casa ahora, pero Batman sigue cuidando de Gotham como puedes ver.  
  
Jay frunció el ceño.  
  
—¿Quién eres tú?  
  
—Yo soy Batman.

Y luego les dio la espalda caminando hacia el batimovil.  
  
—Ewww que farsante. Bruce no suena como si tuviera un palo metido en el-  
  
—¡¡Jay!!  
  
—Lo siento _Supes_ , ese tipo es irritante, ¿seguro que es Batman?  
  
El maldito alíen se rió porque por supuesto no pudo darle una respuesta clara ante una pregunta simple.  
  
Y eso que la noche apenas iba empezando.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa, amo a Jason. Y me gusta escribir sobre el y pensé en lo hermoso que sería tener su versión robin con Damian siendo batman.  
> Los kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! 
> 
> Si gustan estar al tanto de mi trabajo creativo pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Llevo un blog con una serie de recursos que según mi experiencia escribiendo pueden serle útiles a alguien :D Próximamente voy a estar escribiendo sobre el fanfic y el homo erotismo por si quieren estar al pendiente!
> 
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo como escritora puedes invitarme un café ;P [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT)
> 
> Te lo agradecería inmensamente, y si quisieras comisionarme algo también :D  
> Mil gracias de antemano, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
